Residential Treatment Facility
by SadiqAdnan
Summary: Some of the Naruto characters get sent to a rehab, like a loony bin! Gaara the psycho, Sasuke the emo, Sakura the anorexic, Choji the obese, Hinata the silent treatment drug user, and Naruto the drug user, must work together to get out!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto…Sadly. 

Note: This is rated M for rude language. But if reviews say they want some yaoi I will gladly accept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Me: Everyone in this story has problems…evil laugh and I love torturing them!

Gaara: What the hell cant you torture other people

Me: Never!!

Sasuke: So what type of problems?

Me: Didn't you read the summary?

Sasuke: Nope too lazy.

Me: READ THE SUMMARY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

In Group Ones first meeting

Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Choji all sat down in orange plastic chairs in a circle. Sakura was next to kakashi, the group leader, and next to Hinata. Hinata was next to Naruto. Naruto was next to Gaara. Gaara was next to Choji, then Sasuke next to Kakashi again. Kakashi began the first meeting.

"Ok everybody take this as your chance to get to know each other and help each other with your 'problems'. Who would like to start?"

Dead silence broke out the room. Sasuke looked out the window admiring a dead bird out in the road. Sakura was dazing off into sleep. Gaara was smirking thinking to himself. Choji just sat there. Naruto couldn't stop tapping his feet on the floor and Hinata just stared at Naruto.

"By the first look I can tell this is a horrible group!"

Sasuke took his gaze off the window and stared at Kakashi. He then spoke.

"Why don't you stop bothering us about our 'problems'. Don't you have problems of your own? You adults got nothing better to do except poke your nosey ass into other peoples business!"

"…Touché" said Kakashi.

Gaara stopped smirking once Kakashi said that and he stood up and started to leave.

"And where do you think your going?"

Gaara shot back at Kakashi the evil glare

"I don't deserve to be here. I didn't do anything wrong. And besides you remind me too much of my brother and its sickening me every time I hear you talk.

Kakashi stared at the boy.

"Isn't he one of the people you tried to kill like a blood thirsty psycho?"

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara charged at Kakashi knocking over orange plastic chairs and punching Sakura because she was in the way. He then jumped on Kakashi and started strangling him.

"DON'T CALL ME A PSYCHO! IM NOT CRAZY, THEY ARE THE ONES THAT ARE CRAZY THINKING THEY CAN TREAT ME LIKE SHIT THEN SEND ME TO THIS FUCKING PLACE! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THEM. FUCK ALL OF YOU! YOUR WORTH NOTHING, YOU PATHETIC ADULTS!

Sakura was screaming and crying from the punch and also from the fear. Naruto ran over to Sakura and was trying to comfort her so she would calm down. Hinata was sitting in a corner with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear any more screams of hatred she heard enough of it from her parents at home. Choji backed away from the violence. Sasuke just stared in disbelief, he was about to jump in and help attack but his body was motionless, He has never seen a person attack another person so vigorously. He had to admit he was pretty god dammed scared.

Nurse Tsunade came running in

"Kakashi!"

Tsunade pushed Gaara off of Kakashi and pinned him to the floor. She called out to her other nurse friends and they came running in one came with a needle in her hand.

Gaara was still screaming and cursing

"GET OFF OF ME BITCHES!"

The nurse with the needle immediately struck it into Gaara's left arm. After a couple of minutes of the violent kid still screaming his voice got lower and lower until you couldn't understand what he was saying then he fell asleep. Tsunade told the other nurses to take him to his room.

"We are so sorry Kakashi we heard he was a tough one but we didn't think it was this bad. We will remove him from your group immediately and put him in the."

Kakashi interrupted her.

"I know what you are going to say and forget about it! That's no place for a child no matter how insane or crazy he might be. This kid just needs more attention. Don't worry about it Tsunade. Now I know what I am up for."

With that said Tsunade went back to help the nurses in locating Gaara's room, since he was new, and Kakashi went back to his own personal orange chair which now will always remind him of his first attack from a child. He sat down and put his hand on his forehead thinking about the situation the kid had and what to do about it. Sakura, now back to normal again, sat down next to Kakashi again. Then she finally spoke

"K-Kakashi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Miss Tsunade spoke of a place that Gaara would be sent to if he kept being that violent. What is that place?'

Everybody else took their orange chair and they sat in the same circle only closer to Kakashi to listen to his answer, they were all wondering that too.

Kakashi smiled.

"Well isn't this a nosey group! Well since you must know…have you guys ever heard of the 'white padded room' and the 'strait jackets'?"

Everyone nodded. Naruto then widened his eyes.

"Isn't that the insane asylum for crazy people?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Yes but I consider the name too vulgar that's why I don't mention it. You all could end up going there if you don't behave. I wont allow though even if you try to kill me. That place is no place for kids."

Choji raised his hand.

"Choji you do know you don't have to raise your hand when you want to talk, this isn't school." Kakashi remarked.

"Sorry…I just wanted to say that not too long ago I visited one and I hear its very scary and that it might make you go even more insane!"

"That's true Choji. That's why I don't want kids in there. Well on a happier note…ah crap! Never mind group time is over now its lunchtime. Well see you guys tomorrow!"

The group was walking toward lunch. Sakura began to talk to Hinata about how scared she was and Hinata just nodded beck. Naruto kept twitching and patting Choji on the back for getting to go to the insane asylum. Sasuke was trailed off in his thoughts he wasn't here to make friends. Heck he didn't want to be here but his older brother sent him here. He hates him. The group then noticed Gaara in the distance. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She is truly afraid of that maniac. Gaara had blood shot eyes staring at the whole group. He then spoke.

"Why the hell did none of you help me? We could've taken that bastard down. I am just guessing your all wimps and cant take a fight on."

Sakura spoke up, about to cry.

"I didn't want to attack the person who was trying to help us…and you punched me for no reason you really are crazy!"

Gaara ran up to Sakura and pinned her against the wall

"Want to say that to me again bitch?"

She shook her head while crying. Gaara smirking.

"Anyone else got a problem with what I did or what I am?"

Sasuke walked up to Gaara.

"Let her go. She was just speaking her mind."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

Gaara let go of Sakura and he launched a punch at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it then he punched back. They started to fight…

Then…

Then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Me: OOOOOOO! Cliffhanger! I am sorry I couldn't resist! Review if you want to know what happens next!

Gaara: Why am I so violent?

Me: I don't know I just thought it needed a violent person and I thought your childhood sucked so I use you!

Gaara: **sniff**

Me: Aw I am so sorry Gaara. Hey I know what will cheer you up! If you guys want ill add romance on here GaaSasu! Just tell me in the reviews!

Gaara: Yay! Please Review I love Sasuke-kun! Even though we are fighting right now!


	2. The Kiss

Disclaimer:I Dont Own Naurto Yadidadida...

Note:I Love GaaSasu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:I'm sorry if I take a while to update...and im also sorry you guys if what you say on your reviews I dont do...Its also summer so its hard to keep up with my writing and with all the cosplaying in mind and the metrocon and AFO its been tough on me...

Gaara:Ok can you just finish the story!

Sasuke:finish?

Me:Your right Sasuke-kun its just begun !

Gaara:Darn...

Me:You will like it Gaara-kun!

Sakura:Why am I getting punched?

Me:Because I hate you and so does Gaara smiles Ok? Onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((Continuation From Fight))

Sasuke punches Gaara on the stomach causing Gaara to fall forward. Sasuke tried to kick Gaara in the face but Gaara blocked it. Gaara manage to turn around and push Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke spat out blood.

"Sasuke, Gaara stop fighting I dont want us to get in trouble." said sakura.

"Shut up BITCH he deserves this!" Gaara then slamed Sasuke into the wall Sasuke started to pass out.

Sasukes POV

Warm...His body is warm. It hurts to be touched by him. But i havent been touched for a long time...Only by my abusive brother...My whole body feels like its on fire. B-but this is better...than nothingness.

Sasuke passed out after he felt that. Sakura screamed while she cried. Naruto was stunned that he couldn't move...he didnt want to...what if Gaara attacked him! Hinata was realle scared and felt like crying. Choji was doing the same thing as Naruto. Tsunade walked by and saw Gaara holding Sasuke against the wall, Sasuke was unconscious.

"Gaara drop Sasuke!"

"What makes you think i will...Bitch?"

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi walks in.

"What is it Tsuna..."

"You call this an exeption for that mosnter!" Tsunade points at Gaara.

"...Gaara please drop Sasuke, I promise we wont do anything to you!"

"...you promise???"

"Yes!"

Gaara dropped Sasuke then backs away slowly. Tsunade was going to grab Gaaras arm but Kakashi pulled her back.

"A promise is a promise" (kakashi in fairy costume pokes her with his wand)

Gaara noded and left.

"We will talk about this later Kakashi..." said Tsunade with a cold stare. She then picked up Sasuke and called some nurses to help take him to his room.

6 hours later

Sasuke opens his eyes. Sasuke was all bandaged up in the head covering his left eye and had wraps around his right arm, left leg and stomach. he got beat up BADLY

"Uhhh...What happened???"

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

"Yo! are you O.K?"

"Damn...Im fine my body feels like its on fire, but im ok."

"Wow really??? I wish you luck man"

"Why is that? and who are you again?"

"Me??? Oh...I'm Naruto I'm your next door roomate!"

"What? well then whose my roomate?"

"...he he...you wouldnt belive me..BELIEVE IT!"

"Why? is it Sakura? God no! anything but her!"

"No...worse...your stuck with that psycho Gaara"

Sasuke was silent...so many feelings came to Sasuke when he heard Gaaras name. First was anger for what Gaara did to him, then it was sadness for what Gaara thought of him now, then it was happiness to know he could spend more time with Gaara. Sasuke didnt know why but he was attracted to Gaara...A LOT. It was almost scary but Sasuke couldnt help it anymore Gaaras way of life and words filled up the empty space in his heart. How could he ignore something like that

"and your reaction is..." asked Naruto puzzled.

"Nothing...we will see what happens."

"Gosh you have no sense of fear...well anyways me and Choji will be next door if you wish to see us."

"Uhhh ok?"

"Alright see you later" giggle giggle

Naruto then leans over and kisses Sasuke on the nose.

"What the hell?!?!"

"Sorry your just so Kawaii...when your hurt" smiles then runs out. (Kawaiicute)

"God there really isnt any normal people here"

He sighs...then Sasuke wondered what Gaara would do to him when he sees him there. Would he get another beating form Gaara just like Itachi? or would Gaara act like nothing happened. Sasuke got lost in his thoughts and fell into a deep deep sleep. The best sleep Sasuke has ever gotten.

((A/N right now I'm focusing more on Sasuke thoughts in later chapters ill talk in other peoples POV))

Sasuke began to open his eyes again and there he saw Gaara.

Sasukes POV

...Gaara? Whats Gaara doing here looking at me while I sleep?

Sasuke pretended to be asleep to see if Gaara would look away or leave...Nothing. Sasuke noticed that Gaara wasnt even blinking. Gaara just stared, it was pretty creepy but at the same time it was soothing to be noticed. Sasuke then blinked hard to make Gaara notice he was awake. Gaara backed up a little and Sasuke sat up. Then, he noticed how close his face was to Gaaras. Sasuke began to blush. Gaara then backed up a little more. It was quiet for a minute or two and Gaara was just staring at Sasukes dark eyes with his passionate looking green foam eyes.

"W-Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"...uh...no"

"Well then I dont have one."

"How long have you been here?"

"Three days..."

"What?!?! I've been sleeping that long?and wait you havent taken your eyes of me??? Have you even taken a shower, gone to the bathroom or eaten anything and.."

Gaara got closer and started nibbling Sasukes ear. Sasuke gasped and blushed. He grabbed Gaaras shirt and squeezed it to avoid moaning. Gaara stopped then Sasuke whimpered wanting more but instead Gaara faced sasuke.

"Don't worry i was just kidding its been only one hour."

Sasuke noticed the huge change in Gaaras behavior toward him.

Sasuke POV

What the heck is going on this cant be possible am I dreaming?

"Uh...G-Gaara...Why are you acting like thi-this?"

Gaara chuckles.

"Heh its hard to explain but Sasuke your the first person that made me realize how violent and stupid I am and to tell you the truth when I saw how beat up you were my heart skiped a beat...It's new to me...and i just wanted to say that...I'm sorry."

Sasuke POV

This is a dream, its definate now. Gaara saying sorry? What should I say...

Apparently nothing. I was silent. Then the weirdest and most uncommon thing happened. Gaara leaned in and kissed me. Kakashi comes in his fairy costume and Waves his wand DING!(sorry jk!)

I gasped opening my mouth and he stuck his tongue inside. Sasuke began to moan. He tried to gasp for air but Gaara would just go deeper and harder into his mouth.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!?!?"

The kiss broke. Sasuke saw that Naruto kid staring at them.

"What does it look like?" Gaara made it sound so casual.

"W-What the F-Fuck Gaara??? Get away from Sasuke!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimori: Cliff Hanger AGAIN! Muhahahaha

Gaara: Why does Naruto have to ruin our moment??? ; . ;

Sasuke: Yeah I was getting into it! TT.TT

Naruto: You guys shouldnt be MAKING OUT! BELIEVE IT!

Gaara: Shoots Naruto BANG!

Mimori: Wait Gaara we need him for the rest of the story!

Matt Jesus: Revives Naruto

Kakashi: Im hot! Fairy costume and wand DING!

Mimori: Where did Matt Jesus come from?

Matt Jesus: I have No CLUE...Blows up BOOM!

Mimori: ...

Gaara: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Kakashi: ...WTF?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! Oh Noooo! Depression

Note: I Still Love My Yaoi Though!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Oh No! Forgive Me Everyone! I've been so busy lately! I never get the time to catch up to anything! Just recently I was able to log on and start typing my chapters! But don't worry I have a couple that I just need to type! Please forgive me for being so late. Lots of Homework and projects and stuff!

Gaara:Just get to the writing we have waited long enough!

Me:Ah! Gomen! Gomen ; 3;

Sasuke:Come on you left us on a cliffhanger!

Me:Hai! I'll work on it right away! Begins typing While Watching Blood the Last Vampire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"W-What the F-Fuck Gaara??? Get away from Sasuke!" Naruto stares at the disgusting sight of two men kissing. Naruto didn't like one bit of it! He expected some answer now!

Gaara gave Naruto a stern face and a cold stare. Sasuke was blushing a crimson red feeling rather awkward about being seen in such a situation. Naruto shivers as Gaara's stare intensifies, Naruto takes a step back, stepping out into the hallway.

Sakura then was walking down the hall way and she spotted Naruto staring into Sasuke's room. At first she thought he was peeking at sasuke while he slept, since it was obvious that the blond boy had a crush on Sasuke. Sakura was about to run up to Naruto and punch the lights out of him for being such a pervert but suddenly Naruto backs up even more and that creepy kid Gaara comes out. Shivers run up her spine and she runs away, running with all her life away from the horror of this stupid facility. She seriously thought that Gaara should be sent away somewhere else, that kid was way too messed up in the head.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he sees the blood thirst in Gaara's eyes. Once he saw how Gaara was motioning himself toward the stupid Naruto all Sasuke could think is that Gaara was going to do something bad. Sasuke was scared he didn't want anything to happen to Naruto but at the same time he didn't want Gaara to get in trouble. Sasuke stood up and ran out of his bed and grabbed Gaara's arm, he didn't think twice about it.

"Gaara don't hurt Naruto he didn't do anything!" Sasuke winced every time Gaara blinked. He was scared if Gaara would hit him for what he said.

"He insulted us." Thats all Gaara said, plain and emotionless. He spoke with a scary tone though one that sent goosebumps through both Naruto's and Sasuke's body.

"No! He didn't mean to, just don't hurt him. I don't want you to get in more trouble!" Sasuke screamed that last sentence in hope that it would make it through Gaara's solid skull and into his head.

Gaara's eyes widen at that and he showed a little of emotion as he looked at Sasuke. Though in a snap of a second he regained his normal stern face and he looks at Naruto again. He grabs the blonde's sweater with his free hand and he lifts Naruto up off the ground.

"Gaara!" Sasuke sounded almost desperate now.

There was a silence as Gaara held Naruto in the air, gasping for air. "...Fine I wont hurt him just as long as you..." Gaara silenced himself. It seemed as if he was thinking about how to finish his sentence.

"Nani? What is it? I'll do anything as long as you leave Naruto alone." Sasuke was a little scared as to what Gaara's request would be.

"Kiss Me."

At that moment all of Sasuke's blood rushed to his head making him blush madly. He his heart began to speed up twice as fast. He could barely breathe normally and his whole body was shaking. His eyesight was becoming blurry and he was getting drowsy. So man symptoms over a kiss? What is getting over Sasuke? He didn't know why he was acting like this...

His mind went blank and his body was moving on its own. He stretches his arm in front of Gaara and he grabs his neon red hair, massaging Gaara's head to relax the man's temper. With his other arm he grabs Gaara's ear and he strokes it. His arms working on their own pulled Gaara's face closer. Then, slowly they're lips touched and Gaara, being as violent and demanding as he is, when they started separating he crashed his lips into Sasuke's. Sasuke opens his mouth in a gasp and Gaara took that as an opportunity to enter Sasuke's mouth.

Gaara then sticks his tongue inside and he explores every bit of Sasuke's tongue, Sasuke tried to fight him off but he gave in to the sweet victory Gaara got. Their tongues dance in eternal bliss and Sasuke would moan in pure pleasure. Sasuke was getting very dizzy, his eyesight and senses were failing.

Naruto would look away in disgust, he was very jealous. And to help Sasuke's dizziness the kissing was cutting his air supply and if he tried to say something Gaara's tongue would stop the words from coming out. Sasuke then closed his eyes and then...nothing. Sasuke passed out from the intensity of the kiss and because of his fever that he was getting. Their lips separate and Sasuke starts to fall.

"Sasuke!" Gaara dropped Naruto and he raced to grab Sasuke before he touched the ground. He catched the falling body and Gaara was surprised to see that Sasuke wasn't that heavy. Gaara pulled Sasuke closer and he started to show an emotion again, this time he seemed scared.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Gaara's heart was acting strange and not like it usually does and it was skipping beats. Gaara placed his ear on Sasuke's chest to find if there was any source of life, of hope. Gaara sighs as all the pressure lifted once he heard a heartbeat. Gaara hugs Sasuke and Naruto kept looking away.

Naruto clenches his teeth and tightens his fists. He grunts out words..."Why? Why does Sasuke pick you? What good are you to him? You don't deserve Sasuke. You're only bringing him more pain..."

"...Shut up! Your lucky that your still walking and that Sasuke cares about you or you wouldn't even be alive right now...Get out." Gaara hisses and gives Naruto a death glare, a pure hatred look.

"Fine...but don't think I'll give up on Sasuke!" With that said Naruto runs out of the room, tears were forming in his eyes. He wanted to avoid any more danger. He left in complete fear, but what he says is true! He wont give up on his beloved Sasuke, Never. Gaara carries Sasuke back to his bed. As he stared at Sasuke, he sat in a chair next to Sasuke's bed. He placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead and he felt his hot temperature. He placed a bag of ice on Sasuke's forehead.

-Gaaras Point Of View-

Sasuke...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or get you sick. I'm so confused with what I feel. I've never felt this way before and this 'emotions' that come to me aren't helping me either. What if what Naruto said was right? What if Sasuke felt forced to kiss me? What if the only reason why Sasuke kissed me was because he liked Naruto back?

Gaara's eyes widen at the thought of such a horrific reason, he grunts and punches the lamp on the night stand next to him, breaking the lamp.

"D-Dammit.."

Drip.Drop.

"W-What the hell?...Why am I...crying?" Gaara widens his eyes even more as tears flooded from his eyes without his doing. Gaara smudged his hand on his eyes to stop the tears from flowing...to no avail. Gaara just looks away from Sasuke, he stood up and left for outside. Maybe all he needed was some fresh air. Outside as he walked about he spotted...Kakashi? Except he was kissing someone, a man? It seemed as if they were being secretive about it, Gaara was going to leave them be but the man spotted Gaara and he split form Kakashi.

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks. The man said something to Kakashi and then he left. Gaara felt a little guilty but he didn't say anything. Kakashi saw Gaara and he came up to him.

"Why hello there Gaara, I didn't expect you to be up, actually isn't it past curfew-"

"Yes...I just needed some fresh air, I'm sorry for...interrupting."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it! He's kind of shy about us and we have been meeting like this for two years now. Hes not ready to tell others but I always wait for him."

"Oh...It sounds difficult."

"It isn't, I love him very much and that's just the way he is."

"Well I guess..."

Kakashi smiles and it seems he didn't want to get too deep into this conversation so he switches subjects.

"So Gaara how are you and your roommate doing?"

"Eh? What?" Gaara was a little shocked at the random question.

"Well you did almost kill him, so I'm just curious to see if you finished him off while you had the chance."

"Uh...Well, Why am I his roommate even after the impact of the fight?"

Kakashi smirks, as if he were satisfied with the question. Gaara just looked at the older man suspiciously.

"Answer my question first."

Gaara sighs feeling utter defeat as he knew that it was pointless to start arguing, so he spoke softly but with the same emotionless voice.

"I...We are doing alright, I guess..."

Kakashi widens his eyes and suddenly his attitude and aura changes to a pink happy thing...whatever it was. Kakashi had glitter in his eyes and he was blinking simultaneously. He then does dramatic gasp.

"No More fight?" Kakashi spoke in a very girly voice. Gaara just stared at him in vein, Gaara was getting a little angry being taunted like that but he decided to not fight some one like Kakashi.

"No..." Gaara growled under his breath as suddenly Kakashi turn up in a pink tutu with his magic wand. He taps on Gaara's head with the wand and smiles. Ding.

"I'm so glad to hear that! Also I must say that I'm impressed, I didn't think it would work." Kakashi grins in an evil way.

"N-Nani?" Gaara was utterly shocked at what Kakashi said, he was also confused.

Kakashi then smiles, "If you haven't guessed, then I you should know that I made the both of you roommates on purpose."

Gaara's eyes widen, so Kakashi was the one who planned him and Sasuke to be together? Does he know about the kiss? About Naruto? How much does this man know?

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess I saw a little of me and Iruka in you guys." Kakashi smirks and Gaara just looks at him strangely.

"That's a little weird Kakashi Sensei..."

Kakashi widens his eyes like a puppy dog and he rubs his head against Gaara's shoulder. "Did you just call me sensei!?" Kakashi had a huge smile of hope on his face.

"uh..." Gaara stuttered he didn't know what to do, he sighs and just speaks the truth. "Yeah I did what of it?"

"Kyahhhhhhh! I'm so happy to have Gaara become more understanding then violent! I say we party!" Kakashi starts jumping around and dancing in his pink tutu and he waves his wand around, almost smacking Gaara on the face.

"Hey watch it!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Kakashi was in his own world and wasn't even paying attention to Gaara. Gaara sighs and motions himself back into the facility, surprisingly he wanted to go back. He didn't want to be here with the real psycho.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, I'll be on my way...uh?" Kakashi kept dancing anyways and he started singing, Gaara sighed and decided to leave either way.

As Gaara walked down the hallway he spotted one of the girls from his group. If he remembered correctly it was Hinata. Though she seemed scared and was against a wall, Gaara wondered if it was him that is until Sakura popped up in front of Hinata.

Gaara had no interest in these girls so he was going to leave that is until he heard one of them scream. He sees Hinata on the floor crying as Sakura begins to beat her. Gaara was a little shocked from the sudden attack.

"I saw you! You bitch, you were having your eyes all over Sasuke weren't you? Hes mine you hear me!"

"B-But I didn't do anything..ah!" Hinata was bleeding by the nose and she was covering her ears, she was really scared.

"Don't lie! You Whore! This will teach you a lesson!" Sakura kept kicking Hinata, as she layed in a fetal position. Gaara apparently had his fists tightened and he seemed angry. He was a little surprised but none the matter he felt like saving the girl. His body spoke before his mind decided, he pushed Sakura to the floor and he stood in front of Hinata.

"She said she didn't do anything so leave her the fuck alone you desperate whore!" Gaara had rage in his eyes.

Sakura stood up and she was angry herself she was tired of being scared of Gaara was he really that threatful? Sakura decided to see!

"Ha! I see so you both got the hots for Sasuke, doesn't matter you guys are no competition Sasuke only likes people worth talking to, worth living for, both of you fail miserably at that."

Gaara growled at the rude insult and he lifted his hand in a fist. He launches it at Sakura's face. Hinata was shocked by Gaara even protecting her but then she reacted.

"Gaara!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Muahahaha The wonderful work of cliffhangers, I'm in love with them. Also good news since I am in break then I can update more!

Gaara: Neat.

Sasuke: But wait its about us right?

Me: Mmmm maybe! But I will be telling stories on other couples! I have to be fair to my other characters!

Gaara: Cant wait until the next chapter!

Hinata: please update...

Me:Yes of course! I will type until my fingers fall off!

Kakashi with tutu and wand: Please review! Ding!

Me:Thanks to those who do!

Me: Muahahaha The wonderful work of cliffhangers, I'm in love with them. Also good news since I am in break then I can update more!

Gaara: Neat.

Sasuke: But wait its about us right?

Me: Mmmm maybe! But I will be telling stories on other couples! I have to be fair to my other characters!

Gaara: Cant wait until the next chapter!

Hinata: please update...

Me:Yes of course! I will type until my fingers fall off!

Kakashi with tutu and wand: Please review! Ding!

Me:Thanks to those who do!


End file.
